1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to assembly of components using woven preforms and particularly relates to assembly using a paste adhesive within a clevis of a cured preform.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical methods known in the art for attaching a composite skin to a composite web include forming the web as an “I” or “C” shape, making them more complex and expensive to fabricate. The flanged sections are fastened to adjacent sections using methods similar to those used with metal components, for example, by using fasteners. However, use of the fasteners adds weight and cost to the joints.
Also, these joints have difficulty withstanding out-of-plane loading. Typical remedies for this are thick laminate stack-ups using many layers of composite fabric and having large flange radii. While this reduces the tensions forces between the layers of the flanged section, the result is a heavy joint, reducing the weight savings realized when using composites.